(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an environmental steam energy storage method and device which is able to transfer heat originating in heated water in a container for use for many purposes, e.g., to transfer such heat to food products in the water or to beverages dissolved in the water, in an efficient manner and at atmospheric pressure. This invention also relates to such a method and device which is able to transfer heat originating in an empty container directly to a water-containing food product, in a highly efficient manner and at atmospheric pressure. The present invention further relates to methods and devices to provide an environmental steam energy storage zone to transfer hot steam either: firstly, into a heated container containing water or food, including dried vegetables or beverages dissolved in water; or, secondly, into a heated container containing vegetable or animal products, which contain molecular water therein.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
The traditional water heating system used heretofore loses almost fifty per cent of its efficiency through the water surface of its container. When water molecules are heated by the traditional water heat transfer system they receive two types of heat energy: the water molecules which are heated to a temperature below the boiling point create a hot liquid convection current which rises according to the liquid density laws; the water molecules which are heated to a temperature equal to, or above the boiling point, are subjected to a change of state, creating very hot steam bubbles having a very high temperature, a lower density and a higher upward speed than that of the hot liquid convection current, forming a powerful heat dissipation system.
As a result of this dual production of hot liquid and hot gas, which have different characteristics, a turbulent current brings about the evaporation through the water surface to the atmosphere. The hot liquid convection current brings the hot liquid into direct contact with the atmosphere at the water/atmosphere interface. The consequences of these actions are a great loss of gaseous energy to the atmosphere and a loss of heat energy by conduction.
In an effort to retain such energy in the past, most pots and pans were provided with covers. However, such covers did not achieve the desired result, and were more of an ornament or embellishment. In addition, some pots were covered with hermetically-sealed covers to obtain a super-atmospheric pressure and to increase the temperature. But when heating products in water in such pots some important elements from the products, e.g., vitamins, aromas, etc., were destroyed by the pressure and/or by temperature. Beside such pressure system was expensive and potentially dangerous.
An improvement in the traditional water heat transfer system was provided in the beverage infusion device of British Patent No. 1,436,397, published May 19, 1976 by R. Rodriques-Ely. That British patent provided a beverage infusion device comprising an impermeable float proportioned to cover only a major portion of a water surface in a drinking vessel when floating thereon, and a foraminous bag secured to one side of the float, the bag containing infusible beverage material.
Other different patentees proposed different solutions to such problem. Various arrangements have been contrived to provide an upper seal for vessels contaminating food substances to inhibit the circulation of air at their upper surface as the items or substances are removed from the container. One example of such a seal is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 551,540 issued on Dec. 17, 1895 for "Liquid Dispensing Apparatus". That patent disclosed a float containing, and emitting, a sealing liquid used to shut off the air from liquid in a vessel. The sealing liquid at elevated temperatures, such as would be experienced with heated and reheated liquids, would be inoperable and indeed would contaminate the liquid itself. The liquid container float shown in that patent provided a substantially-different and inferior sealing system from that of the present invention.
Other arrangements have been known in the prior art which disclosed a preserving container including a fruit vessel and the food particles which were further contained in a liquid to further the preservation of the food particles. A follower cover was used to preserve food products through a pressure plate. The follower cover, when weighted down, kept the food particles under the upper surface level of the liquid. The floating lid ordinarily had an escapement opening which would permit gas to pass through the lid and to remain in all cases in contact with the ambient atmosphere contained between the outer and the inner lids used in the combination. This type of prior art device is shown and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,948,353 issued on Feb. 20, 1934 to J. L. Lagorio for "Preserving Container".
U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,941 patented Oct. 26, 1976 by A. W. Blessing provided a container for the preparation and preservation of a heated liquid. The container was a cylindrical type container in which the liquid is heated. Means were provided for removing portions of the liquid from the container as it was being used. A follower lid was operable to remain at the upper layer of the liquid as it was being removed from the container, the lid having a weight for maintaining it partially submerged relative to the upper layer of the liquid. A deflectable seal was mounted around the periphery of the liquid.
U S Pat. No 4,723,674 patented Feb. 9 1988 by M. A. Nunes provided a lid for use in combination with a container which included a flexible annular lip which contacted the inner wall of the container and provides a seal between the lid and the walls. The lip included a notch therein which allowed for the expulsion of air from between the lid and the contents of the container. In the closed position, the lid floated on the surface of the container contents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,758 to Stone disclosed the use of a sealed or unsealed follower lid in a straight-walled, pour-type coffee maker.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,719 patented Mar. 13, 1990 by G. H. Spotholz et al provided a container for storing, preserving and dispensing flowable comestible products. A floatingly-retained, insulation lid tracked the level of the beverage and prevented oxidation, loss of volatiles and contamination of a beverage container therein.